A Single Moment
by pinaprincess
Summary: A single moment in time is all it takes


**A single moment in time is all it ever takes to change a persons future. Random little one shot between Draco and Astoria.**

**I don't own any of the characters only the little plot  
><strong>

**Please Read and Review and let me know what you think  
><strong>

* * *

><p>A single moment in time can change someone's life for the better or for the worst and for Draco Malfoy it had definitely been for the better. There were two particular moments in his life that had involved Astoria and both helped him realise that his life could once again have meaning to it, he realised not everyone judged him for his current or past mistakes.<p>

It had been four years since the end of the Second War and Draco was sitting in a small café in Diagon Alley when she had come over to serve him more coffee. He had recognised her instantly albeit she was a far cry to how she had been whilst she had been in Hogwarts.

He had only really known her as Daphne's younger sister at first. She had been quiet, studious and quite shy the first time he met her but she had always longed for her sister's approval. It had been the whole reason for her being sorted into Slytherin when the Sorting hat deliberated between placing her there or in Ravenclaw. She had found him when he was in his Sixth Year just before Dumbledore had died. He was curled up in the Common Room rather late at night, his cheeks wet with tears and Astoria had stumbled upon him whilst being unable to sleep. She had sat there with him and listened to how he had just wanted his father to be proud of him and now he was being told to do something that he wasn't even sure he could do, even if it was to protect his family. Astoria had never pressed or questioned what this might be and had only discovered afterwards what he had meant. Her words to him however had stayed with him, he hadn't given them a second thought at first but after he was back at the Manor those words came flooding back to him.

"_Your father would be proud knowing you would do anything to protect your family_." She had said to him, although not knowing the true extent to the situation and those words had stayed with him ever since.

She no longer looked like the shy little girl who always took care of her appearance, instead her hair was pulled back into a messy bun and her eyes had the vaguest hint of dark circles underneath them. He couldn't help but wonder what had happened for her to be serving him coffee in the small café. He glanced up at her, debating whether or not to say something and wondering if she would even recognise him. Draco didn't realise that she was standing behind the counter wondering exactly the same thing.

He slowly traced his finger around the rim of the coffee mug, thinking about how he had managed to destroy everything around him in the previous few years. Astoria had been one of those people that no one really noticed but she had been one of the only people to show him a shred of compassion during his darkest time.

When it was time to pay his bill, he had deliberately gone over to her to say hello. Draco would never admit it to anyone but he had held rather a soft spot for the girl during his time at Hogwarts. Astoria wasn't like most of the girls in Slytherin, she was kind, considerate and above all she was naturally beautiful but never flaunted it.

"Hello Astoria." Draco smiled shyly, "You might not remember…."

"Of course I remember you, Draco." She laughed slightly, her eyes showing a little happiness to see him, "How could I forget?"

Draco blushed; he didn't quite know which way she meant that but hoped she hadn't meant it as being even somewhat spiteful.

"Do you fancy going for a walk?" She asked, "I'm just about finished with my shift."

"S..sure." Draco stuttered

Astoria smiled brightly at him and hung up her coffee stained apron. As they walked out of the café, there was an uncomfortable silence and it stayed that way until Astoria finally said something.

"I never thought I'd see you again after Hogwarts." She said, "You know after everything that happened."

Draco looked at her solemnly, knowing exactly what she meant by those words. He had wished every single day that he could have gone back and changed just one thing to make it all right again. He had lost one of his best friends, any remaining respect people had for his family but above all, he had lost a part of himself.

"Honestly, I never really wanted to see anyone at first." Draco muttered, "All I could think about was how much everything was screwed up and how so much had been lost."

"It was never your fault, Draco." She said gently, "You have a good heart and even someone with the purest of hearts can choose the wrong path in life."

Draco didn't say anything to this, he just watched her as she walked slightly in front of him. He wished he had gotten to know her better during his time at Hogwarts, chose a different set of friends.

"I remember when you told me that you just wanted to make your father proud of you." She continued, "That night, I had no clue what you meant by it all until afterwards. I never did quite understand why you told me what you did, I wasn't anyone special and you were certainly worshipped by most of our House at the time."

"You weren't like anyone else." He confessed, "You're nothing like your sister or any of those other girls. I'd seen you around a few times but never could bring myself to talk to you; at the time I was just too arrogant and just didn't care what anyone thought. You showed me that hint of compassion when I was crying and I couldn't help but think I could trust you in that moment."

Astoria was speechless whilst Draco was talking, she didn't even think he knew who she was whilst they had been students. She was nothing like her sister, Daphne had been outgoing and flirtatious whilst she had preferred to study and keep to herself. It had been a chance moment that she had stumbled upon him and it could have easily have been anyone else. She was hardly a Slytherin, sorted into her sister's house because she looked up to her with awe and wished she could be like her.

"You were always special, Astoria." Draco whispered, "Even if you didn't realise it. What you said to me when you saw me that night, I've never been able to forget. You didn't judge me or have any expectations of me and here you are talking to me like nothing has happened."

"Everything is in the past." She said, "It's what you make of yourself now and in the future that matters. You may have made mistakes in your past Draco but you can always try to make amends for those mistakes in your future. No one will ever forget what has happened but you can show everyone that you've changed and become a better person because it's so obvious that you aren't the same person you once were."

"Do you honestly believe that?"

Astoria nodded

"I do." She answered, "Everyone has the capability to change, even you."

Draco didn't see it then but that was when he had started to fall for Astoria Greengrass. She didn't care about his past or what he had done, he was determined to be a better person and try and make amends for all his mistakes. Draco hoped she would be there to help him to try and accomplish this.


End file.
